Igraen
The Igraens are the evolutionary ancestors of the modern Hunters. While they presently are a fully digital race, that has not always been the case. Physiology 135,000,000y BV The earliest ancestor of what would eventually become the Igraen race crawled out of the primordial pools of the planet Igraeus some 135 million years ago. It had some of the features of the Igraen, but in a noticeably less evolved state. For example it only 3 eyes instead of the later 5 and eventual 7. Likewise it also had 4 appendages, instead of the later 6 and 8, and 4 teeth instead of the eventual hundreds. All in all, as far as evolutionary heritage goes, it was a strong start. Upon making landfall this primordial ancestor underwent rapid mutation under the harsh rays of Igraeus' sun. Without the thick pond algae to protect it from the sun, the creature sustained over a thousand mutations throughout its body in just a few moments of exposure. One of these mutations was in its reproductive organs. That particular mutation knocked out a regulator protein that would later be involved in enzyme cascades associated with feelings of sympathy and empathy toward those who were different. It also played a few miscellaneous roles in the control of cell division, the sensation of hunger, coloration of the skin, and management of cytokines. The particular mutations in the reproductive and cell division area's led to the proto-Igraens reproducing via what can only be described as "Spawning." The creature would bury itself and reorganize it cellular buildup, effectively turning one adult into hundreds of spawnlings. The adult would be no more, and an entire new generation is born. The mutations that knocked out aforementioned regulator protein, were counterbalanced by this protein naturally existing in native plant matter. A deficit in this protein would lead to what is later called "The Madness." 65,000,000y BV The Igreans that walked Igraeus and its colonies 70 million years later are further evolved descendants of the proto-Igraen species that lived 135 million years BV. Notable changes are 2 extra limbs and a more upright posture, for a total of 4 legs and 2 arms. Similarly they evolved an extra set of eyes, now having 5. Because of a lack of tearducts, the eyes are very prone to drying out, so they get licked often to moisturize them. Their healthy skin tones range from gray to brown to earthy red. They are voluntary vegetarians, but will consume meat if desperate or suffering from Madness. At this point the Igraen also have evolved distinct sexual characteristics, but it is unknown if both were required for reproduction, as spawning is still the method of doing so. The Madness The affliction that is called "The Madness" is a psychotic state of mind stemming from a regulator protein deficiency. As long as this protein is being supplemented by outside source i.e. the native plants on Igraeus, an Igraen will remain clearheaded and logical. When a deficit occurs the Igraen's skin will gradually lose color. If this warning is ignored, or protein supplements are unavailable, the victim succumbs to the full effect of The Madness. For lack of a better description, they become psychotic cannibals, with no rational or speech available to them. A subject fully overtaken by The Madness is focused on only one thing, namely the consumption of everything and everyone around it. A victim of The Madness can be brought back to normal by supplying it with the right protein, either in the form of supplements or by consuming prey which has the protein in their system. In the final days of the Igraen Alliance, when protein supplements ran out, the whole populace eventually fell prey to either The Madness, or the maddened. As Igraen society developed, and they began to understand the nature of the Madness, Igraens began researching possible means of either escaping or curing it. As they hail from a relatively mild world, they lack the basic tools of genetic manipulation and therapy - namely an easily modifiable bacteria and a phage virus to modify it with. Therefore, the most promising avenue was a transition to digital simulated intelligence, freeing Igraens from their biological bonds. Present Day In the present the Igreans have become purely digital lifeforms, no longer requiring a physical body. The size of their data is unknown, but it does not seem to be overly large. Reproduction is handled in two ways, one being a simple copy of an Igraen mind state, the other being the merging and blending of two mind states into a new one. Since the first digital Igraens were copies of the physical minds, the bodies did not end up like mindless husks. The original Igraens did however fall prey to the Madness, so no physical Igraens or Igraen society exists past 65 million BV. The discarded bodies, through millions of years of evolution eventually become what is now known as The Hunters. Culture 65,000,000y BV 70 million years after the proto-Igraens crawled onto land, Igraen society is arguably the most advanced in the entire galaxy. Spanning 5 planets and colonizing more before/during the Igraen/V'Straki war, the Igraen Alliance would be considered a large society even by current day standards. Igraen society is organized into Houses, with each House covering one or two industries, quite similar to Gaoian society in the present day. Thanks to their natural predisposition to work cooperatively, the Igraen economy functions efficiently and smoothly despite being composed almost entirely of large pseudo-governmental monopolies. The Houses are overseen by the High House, which helps coordinate operations between Houses, and also serves as liaison to the Galactic Compact. Membership in a House is all but required for Igraens. Unlike the Gaoians, only very few Igraens are not in a House, and these few generally end up as vagrants. While supposedly not an influence, the system of houses also bares more than a passing resemblance to the later Hunter broods. A few notable examples of Houses would be: * The House of Shields, tasked with defending Igraeus and its colonies. * The House of Law, tasked with creating laws and agreements * The House of Stars, tasked with space-based operations and ships * The House of Forges, tasked with shipbuilding and other manufacturing. * The House of Spies, tasked with spying on the Igraens allies and enemies alike. * The House of Fields, tasked with farming and agriculture * The House of Words, tasked with spreading information and media. * The House of Medicine, tasked with health and healthcare. * The House of Cannons, tasked with war and conflict. * The House of Codes, tasked with digital technological advancement It is this last House, the House of Codes, that eventually created the SUPERSIM, which allowed for digital copies of Igraen minds. Thanks to the House of Codes, present day Igraen society is what it is today, a purely digital environment. Present Day Present day Igraen society is no longer bound by the limitations of the “meatspace” as it is sometimes called. The exact way that it is currently ran is as of yet unclear. What is known is that the system of Houses is no longer in use. Without the need for physical wares, sustenance or medicine, most of the Houses of old have become utterly obsolete. The Hierarchy has taken the place of what used to be the High House, and still govern the secrecy and defense of the Igraens. The vast majority of Igraens however aren’t part of the Hierarchy. Their occupation, if any, is unknown. Igrean/V'Straki War The exact cause for the original conflict between the V'Straki and the Igraens is unknown. Speculation points to disagreement over the Igraen SUPERSIM program, with the V'Straki viewing it as an ethical abomination. The war extended for decades, essentially at a flat stalemate. Once the SUPERSIM project was finished, V'Straki Grand Warmaster Vezzik was unwittingly scanned into a digital entity, where his personal credentials to the V'Straki orbital defense networks were forcibly extracted. The Igraen House of Cannons used this information to infiltrate the defense networks, and allow for annihilation of V'Straki civilization by meteor. Category:Species